


Shiny

by Scythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Glenn/Holst if you squint, Pokemon References, you need not squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe/pseuds/Scythe
Summary: Felix's shiny Eevee won't evolve.(FE3H Sibling Week)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent rendition of headcanons, so I'm wedging it in two days late for FE3H Sibling Week. Didn't have time for much editing so the prose is not to my liking, but I wanted to share the idea, and it's already about twice as long as I intended it to be so I hope it conveys enough.

Byleth knew a lot about his students from their relationships with their Pokémon. He knew that while Dimitri was better known to be seen with Shinx, he relied on Alolan Marowak more intimately, hinting at a darker, hidden facet that had yet to reveal itself. Sylvain had the talent to be ambitious, but he had chosen Nickit as his only confidante, as though he had difficulties with trust. Ashe was more likely to be playing with his Purrloin than training with her; he valued her friendship considerably more than her ability to fight.

But Felix…

Felix gave mixed signals. Conspicuously, he would be found frequently in the arena, training with his Riolu. It wasn’t a surprise, then, that he achieved Lucario’s evolution faster than most of his classmates could reach theirs. 

What baffled Byleth, however, was the Eevee he kept at his side. This Eevee trained with him and showed all the readiness for evolution, but Felix never pushed or encouraged him to do so, seemingly content with a small albeit very feisty critter. Felix coddled this Eevee like no one Byleth had ever seen, offering meat off his own plate and brushing the uniquely light-colored fur every day. Byleth could not recall seeing one without the other, and everyone seemed to simply accept that Eevee was allowed to be wherever Felix deigned to go. While Eevee trained with the same vigor Felix and Lucario did, he showed no inclination to reach beyond the limits of his current miniscule form. 

Byleth was curious why Felix did not impose the same rigorous expectations on Eevee as he did on Lucario and himself, especially since, if Sylvain was to be believed, Eevee was actually older than the Riolu Felix had raised. It simply didn’t line up with Felix’s constant pursuit of strength, and Byleth grasped at how to reconcile his infamously prickly demeanor with the way he indulged Eevee. 

So, what was a professor to do but invite Felix to tea and broach the subject directly?

“He doesn’t want to evolve.” 

“You pushed Riolu pretty hard,” Byleth pointed out. 

“Riolu wanted strength. We are alike in our values,” he said, not bothering to hide the tones of pride. 

“And Eevee isn’t?”

“Sort of. He wants to be strong too, but he’s probably waiting for something before evolving.”

“Waiting?” Byleth’s posture piqued in interest. “Waiting for what?”

“For…I mean, it’s just conjecture, but if I’m right, then what he’s waiting for is never coming back.” He didn’t make eye contact, so it was hard to tell if he shrugged off Byleth’s fascination intentionally or if he didn’t see it. “So I see no point in pushing him.”

“You would still take him into battle, even if he doesn’t evolve?”

“Why not? He’d want to come, and he can hold his own even without evolving.” Again, that pride, and not undue. 

“He’s indeed very powerful for a first stage, but it’s a limitation you can’t simply train away.”

“Lucario is strong enough to cover for that, and if I do need another evolved Pokémon, I’ll tame one.”

Byleth sensed that Felix began to tire of the prying, so he prudently allowed the matter the drop for now. But even as they exchanged philosophies on gambits, his thoughts caught on to the way Felix had said ‘coming _back_.’ There was something complex there, and he wanted to untangle it, for peace of mind even if Felix was truly unbothered by his shiny Eeevee never wanting evolution. 

Byleth doubted that last part. 

===

Hints of the Tragedy of Duscur reached the Fraldarius household long before the news did, though it was only apparent for what it was in retrospect. 

Eevee and Riolu were tussling nearby while Felix attended his fencing lessons. The elderly instructor was the same who had taught Glenn, hand-picked by the late Duchess Joanna Fraldarius. It was said he was once a wandering sword for hire, and his loyalty to the Fraldarius house came only with Joanna’s marriage into it, until he became fond enough of her children that his services outlived her. 

He was in the middle of teaching Felix about distance parry when Eevee made a keening wail and ran to the window. Riolu, confused, followed his playmate, looking out into the night with no inkling of what they were looking for. 

Felix tried to maintain focus on his lessons, knowing his instructor was strict, but the agitated rustle of fur persistently drew his attention. The old swordsman, however, said nothing of it, even looking thoughtfully at Eevee himself. 

Eventually, hours after fencing lessons had ended, Eevee left the window to hound Felix’s heels until Felix picked him up. For the rest of the night, he stayed curled in Felix’s arms, sitting on Felix’s toes whenever Felix needed his hands for something else until he could be carried again. And when Felix went to bed, Eevee was tucked in the crook of his neck, tail coiled over his chest. 

The next morning, Felix woke to the weeping of the household servants. He was alert and fully dressed by the time Rodrigue came into his room to tell him Glenn was not going to come home. 

Felix understood yet did not understand, letting himself be swept along by the wailing adults who took turns wrapping their arms around him and muttering tearfully but incomprehensibly into his shirt. 

Dimitri had left for Duscur with a Cubone and came back with an Alolan Marowak. It was then Felix grasped that Glenn wasn’t coming home _ever_. 

But it seemed Eevee didn’t accept this. Thereafter, long after Felix’s tears dried up, he would sometimes look out into the forest as if he were waiting. 

===

“He used to be Glenn’s,” Sylvain explained. “Although, he followed Felix around the most. Glenn would say Eevee was helping him babysit Felix, but I can tell you that back then it was nigh impossible to guess Eevee wasn’t really Felix’s.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully. “I heard that Felix was close with his brother, but he doesn’t like to talk about such matters with me.”

“Don’t take it personally, it’s a sore topic for him. Anyway, it’s pretty common for Pokémon to pick up on brotherly affection.” Sylvain smiled flatly. “Miklan’s Krookodile hated me. But Glenn? Felix was the most important thing in the world to Glenn, so it makes sense that Eevee would latch on to Felix.”

“And because of that, Eevee didn’t go to Duscur with Glenn? Then Felix took him in after Glenn died? I guess he thinks Eevee won’t evolve because he’s waiting for his trainer.” At least, it would explain why Felix coddled Eevee so much. 

Sylvain looked around, even though the chances of Felix miraculously leaving the training hall at this hour to overhear them were practically zero. “I’m not too clear about what happened exactly, but he once told me that Glenn gave him Eevee _before_ leaving. That means Felix is Eevee’s trainer and Glenn being around or not shouldn’t matter.”

“Told you once? Is it a secret?”

“Well, no, but you know how he is. He doesn’t like to talk about the past and the passed. He’d be more likely to get upset at you for bringing it up than at me for telling you.” 

“Yes, he’d say, ‘it is what it is, the reasons don’t matter.’”

“Mhmm. But it does matter, doesn’t it, Professor?” Sylvain winked. “That’s why I’m telling you. Maybe you can figure out why his Eevee doesn’t evolve.”

Byleth had his suspicions. He spent a whole afternoon on the fishing pier to come up with a way to coax Felix into talking. 

However, before he had the chance to trap Felix into another heart to heart, Edelgard declared war on the Church and the world. 

===

“Glenn?”

Glenn lowered his training lance, turned towards the voice, and ruffled its source’s hair. 

“Hey!” Felix pouted, patting his hair back. He made the mess worse, but Glenn supposed he just wanted the feeling of having undone Glenn’s work, the spiteful scoundrel.

Glenn had already put off training for too long today, but he was to be a knight soon, and that meant his days with his little brother were numbered. He crouched down. “What is it, squirt?”

“Glenn, daddy says you’re going to be a knight. Is Eevee going with you?”

“He’s not coming with me.”

Several emotions swam through Felix’s eyes as the joy of keeping Eevee with him warred against the worry that his brother wasn’t going to have one of his companions and protectors. Worry won out, and Glenn smiled at what a noble, selfless person his brother was. “Why not? Is it because he hasn’t evolved? He can still evolve after! Maybe he just needs some battle experience…” He trailed off, probably upsetting himself by imagining his tiny friend in battle. 

“It’s unwise to make them evolve when they don’t want to,” Glenn explained evenly. “And he’s not going to evolve for me, because he’s staying with you. If he evolves one day, it will be for you alone; I’m bequeathing him to you.”

“What? I don’t get it.”

“He’s yours, Felix. I think in a way, he was always meant for you, and my role was only to deliver him.” 

“Who will watch over you in battle, then?”

“Zoroark and Incineroar are more than enough. It’s fine, Felix. He likes being with you. You don’t want to make him sad, do you?”

“No,” Felix admitted quietly. 

“Good. Now since Eevee is yours, you have to understand what he represents. Do you know what’s special about Eevees?”

“They have lots of different evolutions!”

“Yes, and you won’t know which one he’ll be until it happens. So, I want you to remember…that just like him, you can be whoever and whatever you want to be. Remember that.”

“I want to be like you.”

Glenn gently shook Felix’s shoulders. “You can, if that’s what you want when the time comes, but there are so many possibilities out there, Lixy, it’s a waste for you to follow in someone else’s path. I hope you choose to be your own person.”

Felix nodded, but Glenn could tell he was confused. Too young, perhaps. No matter. “Just remember,” he said again. “You’ll know what I mean eventually. Now, let’s get you to bed.”

During the journey to Fhirdiad for Glenn’s knighting ceremony, an Absol came down from the snowy mountains. She shadowed the entourage the entire way, though she seemed to vanish when they entered the city. 

The night after the ceremony, she reappeared before Glenn. Realizing that she meant to take Eevee’s place by his side, Glenn accepted her loyalty. 

===

Five years later, Byleth woke up. His Celebi guided him back to the Blue Lions, only for him to find them in disarray, their prince a vengeful shade of the person he once was. They looked to their Professor to mend their shattered unity, and he set about the task.

In the span of five years, Felix added an adept Greninja to his arsenal, but Eevee had yet to evolve. With two fully evolved allies, Byleth felt there were higher priorities than to pursue the matter, but one day Felix volunteered the secret he’d meticulously kept to himself until now.

They were sparring in the training grounds, and Byleth noted that Felix had grown significantly stronger. Truly, Felix did not waste the stretch of time Byleth had been asleep. The third round in, Felix won. 

“Finally!” Felix gasped. 

“It was close,” Byleth said, smiling. 

“Against you, I’ll take what I can get. And it only took me…six years?”

“It doesn’t matter how long you took. Now you know that you can surpass me.”

Felix looked thoughtfully at his sword. “You know, I never won a duel against my brother.”

Byleth took his time deciding and crafting his response. “He was older than you. At a young age, that’s an insurmountable advantage.”

“Still, from the moment I picked up a sword, I wanted to be like him, to surpass him. Then he went and got killed before I ever got to show him that I could.” His shoulders dipped, and he stared firmly at a spot on the wall. “All this time, I’ve been in his shadow, like I’m a replacement chasing his greatness. Even Eevee won’t evolve because I’m not him.”

“Have you considered…that you’ve already surpassed him? You’re older now than he ever was, talented in your own right, likely stronger…debatably wiser.” Byleth amused himself with Felix’s huff, though he kept his face stony. “What if Eevee isn’t waiting for Glenn but for you to let go of Glenn?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not like the boar; I don’t cling to the dead and to ghosts.”

“But you cling to sentiment.”

Felix looked affronted, then slowly changed his expression to amazement as Byleth produced a spur from seemingly nowhere. It was black, the partner to the one he kept in his room, the one he thought he’d lost forever to his own carelessness. “Is that…”

Byleth handed it to him. “Sorry, I didn’t have the chance to give it back to you before. You’re alive, Felix. You’ve already gone farther than Glenn ever will. It’s time you live for yourself.”

“And consider,” Byleth continued while Felix carefully put the spur away, “that Glenn didn’t evolve Eevee either.”

===

“Nice job, Fraldarius! Although between you and me I think Litten suited your disposition better, hahaha!”

“Ugh, you. What do you want, Goneril? I was trying to train in peace,” Glenn growled, scooping up his new Torracat and giving him a congratulatory pat.

“Ah yes, but you’re always surrounded by admiring fans, so what is one more, hm? Especially for me; I thought I’d be worth a slice of your personal time by now.”

Glenn sat down next to Holst. “Asshole. You’re lucky I like you.” 

“And I you. I just wanted to talk, Glenn. Is that so bad? There are only a few months of Academy left, and then who knows how often we’ll get to do anything as simple as talking earnestly in the sunset.”

Glenn let out a deep, slow breath. It was true, he had enough responsibilities ahead of him, no need to fret about them so early before he needed to. “Alright.”

“You sure don’t let your talent get in the way of your training.” The words are complimentary, but Holst pronounced them like an admonishment. 

“Talent means nothing without practice.”

“Sure, I agree. Except does it truly matter if your Litten evolves a day or a week or a month sooner if you have to sacrifice your friend and family relationships for it?”

“I’m not sacrificing any of that.”

“You are. Getting conscripted to knighthood earlier means you’re taken from your family earlier. Don’t you see?”

“It’s not something I chose, Holst, simply something I must do,” Glenn said exasperatedly.

“Why?”

Glenn gestured at the air, searching for something he couldn’t articulate; clearly, it was something he never had to answer before. “So Felix won’t have to,” he said finally. 

Holst held his gaze for a moment, then shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t get me wrong, Glenn, I know you and I have to take over our house responsibilities eventually. I just don’t understand your rush. You already have Zoroark, so what’s the hurry for Litten? Is this an attempt at compensation because your shiny Eevee can’t evolve?”

Perhaps Holst expected Glenn to take offense to this, but he almost fell off his seat and squished his Shroomish when Glenn started to laugh.

“Sothis Almighty, Glenn Fraldarius is laughing!” Holst exclaimed. “Warn me before you scare me like that! I almost got a heart attack…”

“Holst, I will tell you a secret…a secret I don’t even tell myself.”

“Hoh, _this_ I have to hear.”

“I suspect…he knows me better than I do. He knows that I don’t want him to evolve.”

“ _You_ don’t want him to?”

“Yes. He reminds me of Felix, all that time we spent together. I don’t want it to change, especially when I know it’ll become a thing of the past.”

“Seiros’ dainty ears, Glenn Fraldarius is _sentimental_ ,” Holst uttered dramatically to his Aggron.

“Shut _up_ , you buffoon. I’m serious.”

“I know you are. That’s why it’s bizarre.” Holst righted his posture. “And yet, I find myself not in the least bit surprised. You used to never smile unless you were talking about him. I love my baby sister to bits, but I may or may not have talked about her more than necessary to badger you into that topic.” 

“Asshole.”

“So, what are you going to do? Take him along to play royal guard, that tiny pipsqueak?”

Glenn frowned. “That’s not the right environment for him, and I wouldn’t want Felix to do it either. I train and fulfill my duties so Felix never has to do anything he doesn’t want to, but if he chooses to follow in my footsteps, then I’ve only stacked expectations higher against him.”

Holst’s pink eyebrows rose. “Ah. Perhaps it’s a good thing Hilda has no aspirations towards fighting or anything that requires work, then. She needs _no_ encouragement to take it easy.”

“Perhaps. I wish I told Felix to play more. He’s already a menace with a sword.”

“A year ago, you would have said that proudly. Don’t worry, your little brat sounds like he can handle anything. Melancholy doesn’t become you, Fraldarius.”

“No? Didn’t you quip at me with something about ‘broody men of winter?’”

“I did, yes, half a year ago. Perhaps I’ve come to appreciate winter sunshine more than the persistent heat of summer. Although now that you mention it, maybe it’s your brooding that makes you popular with the women.”

Glenn punched Holst. 

===

Felix was glad that the boar finally saw sense and marched everyone to Fhirdiad, but he wasn’t sure what to do with the abruptly repentant man who tried all day to corner him into a talk he had no interest in having. He successfully evaded Dimitri for the majority of the journey, but as luck would have it, on the last night before they were to reach Fhirdiad, Dimitri finally ambushed him after he thought he’d successfully snuck away from camp to practice his swordplay and, more importantly, ponder his father’s recent death. As such, he’d taken only Eevee with him, whom he held defensively as Dimitri’s shadow stalked him into the clearing. 

“What do you want, boar?”

Dimitri hesitated a beat, but approached the rest of the way until he stood before Felix. “Felix, my apologies are long overdue, but I wish to—”

“I don’t need your apologies.”

“I have taken your brother and now your father from you. I am not sure how…or if I can ever make that up to you.”

“My father made his own choices. My brother?” Felix scoffed. “The old man always insisted that was how Glenn wanted it to be.” His mouth formed the words, but with the bitterness of one who still did not accept. 

“You may not wish to acknowledge the pain I have caused you, but I would have you understand your importance to me. You remained by my side when I least deserved loyalty, when you had every right to detest me. I vow to earn that loyalty henceforth.”

“Well, you said it yourself, boar. I don’t owe you anything. I’m here because I want to be, got it? Now stop with that wishy-washy nonsense.”

“Felix, I—” He interrupted himself off, his gaze cutting aside into the trees. 

Felix heard it too; he lowered Eevee to draw his sword. “Cornelia’s welcoming committee.”

A breeze began to blow, and soon with it came a shower of leaves as sharp as blades. 

The king and his oldest ally were not easy targets, but they were caught in a vulnerable situation. In their infinite wisdom, Felix had wandered quite far from camp, and Dimitri had come to offer his apologies alone and unarmed. Felix held the only sword between them; he immediately put himself in front as they were beset by assassins. 

Dimitri’s superhuman strength made him a dangerous opponent even unarmed, but they were outnumbered from the start. Even with Eevee weaving attacks beneath their assailants, they were inexorably pushed back. Felix sent Eevee to get help because he was small and fast and his strength was simply not enough. 

Inevitably, Felix found himself trapped between Dimitri and the business end of enemy swords. 

“Felix, just go!” Dimitri snapped, an order he’d been repeating and Felix disobeying throughout the skirmish. 

Felix was nimble enough to make a tactical retreat—besides, the assassins were after Dimitri. He held up his sword. 

“Felix,” Dimitri repeated, switching his tone to pleading. “I’ve brought this upon myself, and even if your sacrifice delays my death, I cannot live with myself if you die for me as _they_ did. Please, go.”

It sounded good to Felix. For so long he scorned duty and sacrifice, it made sense to rebel against it now, when he had the chance—to choose his own life where Glenn and Rodrigue gave theirs away, and for what? Then he’d be free of them, free of duty, free of Dimitri. But damn him, his feet were rooted to the ground by the same mistakes that doomed his brother and father. 

He didn’t see the blade that came from his flank, only that Eevee shot out of the darkness for a tremendous tackle to save his life. Eevee was still alone—he hadn’t left for the camp after all. Defiantly, he stood beside Felix. 

And then it clicked. “Dimitri…”

Dimitri turned to him, instantly alert by the use of his name and not ‘boar.’ 

“I’m not like Glenn. I am not here to die for a king but to fight for _you_. Not because of duty or honor, but because I am me—and I will not die here, so I will answer when you need me again.”

A white light shone, brilliant in the black of night. Their assailants backed up, shielding their eyes from the blinding glare. It lasted for three heartbeats, then faded to reveal Umbreon, ruby eyes blazing with fury. On his sleek black body, blue rings glowed in the moonlight. Eevee had finally evolved. 

However, Felix had no time to bask in amazement. They were still vastly outnumbered, and after the momentary distraction, the assassins persisted in their mission. Umbreon’s newfound ferocity stalled the scuffle, but the odds were stacked against them.

As it were, the forests close to Fhirdiad was home to secret allies. As if this night did not already reveal enough surprises, a dark shockwave rippled from the depths of the trees, disorientating the assassins. A grizzled, scarred Zoroark appeared, without a human master though he was too strong to be truly wild.

Umbreon eagerly ran up to Zoroark and nuzzled him like he would a brother. Then they turned to their enemies.

After they were safely back in camp, Felix collapsed with his arms around Umbreon. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that Byleth came to see him, even at this ungodly hour of the night. After all, Byleth had been preoccupied with the matter since their earliest days at the Academy.

“So…he’s chosen at last.”

Felix pulled Umbreon closer. “I told myself that I’d be content if Eevee never evolved, but I confess that I am…relieved.”

“I thought you would be happy.”

“I thought so too. But as much as I’ve gained, I also feel like I’ve lost something. At least I’m not unhappy—far from it. Maybe I just need some time.”

“It is a loss as well,” Byleth conceded, “He is no longer the Eevee whom you treasured all these years, but he persists as a part of Umbreon.” He pressed Felix’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m glad you finally succeeded.”

“Evolving Umbreon?”

“Making peace.”

===

“Eevee isn’t yours?” Sylvain asked while Ingrid’s large green eyes blinked curiously at the oddly colored Eevee in Felix’s arms. 

“He’s Glenn’s,” Felix said even as he pressed his face deeper into the fur between Eevee’s ears. 

“How come he follows you around more than Glenn?”

“Glenn has Zorua.”

“Wow, Glenn has _two_?”

“Lots of people have two, even three.”

“But _already_? I mean, you don’t even have one yet.”

Felix pouted, his cheeks puffing in indignation. Ingrid, who hadn’t met her Pokémon yet either, rounded on Sylvain. 

“Jerk! We’re younger than you.”

“Hey, hey! Dima has one and he’s about the same age as you guys.”

Dimitri blanched at suddenly being the focus of attention. He shrank a little behind his Cubone. “Maybe they’ll get one soon,” he mumbled. “There’s still plenty of time.”

“Maybe,” Sylvain shrugged. “My father says wild ones are less likely to bond if you already have a partner.” It was a well-meaning comment, because how was he to know his family placed unusual emphasis on matching early?

“But I don’t!” Felix said. 

“Do they know that? Eevee is always with you, so how can they tell?”

“That’s dumb,” Ingrid argued as Felix’s eyes began to get glassy. “How do people get two or three Pokémon then? You’re just jealous Eevee is nicer than your brother’s Krokorok.”

Dimitri, who didn’t like it when his friends fought, began to cry. 

It was thus that Glenn returned holding a plate of sandwiches to four upset children and a wailing Eevee. 

Felix was still pouting by the time Glenn tucked him in that night. He frowned throughout the entirety of the tale of how Kyphon met his Suicune. Eevee and Zorua had fallen asleep on each other atop his pillow. “Is it bad that Eevee plays with me when he is yours?” he asked as soon as Glenn closed the book. 

“Of course not. Father is away often and mother is gone, so we have to look out for each other more than ever.”

“What about after I get my Pokémon?”

“What about it? Nothing has to change. Maybe your pillow will get more crowded, that’s all.” He ruffled Felix’s hair. “Eevee watches over you for me, and he’s happy to be with you. Isn’t that good enough a reason?”

Felix nodded. 

“Besides, you’re my brother, so what’s mine is also yours. Good night, Lixy.”

Zorua blinked awake to follow Glenn, though Eevee only budged closer to Felix. Felix smiled before Glenn blew out the candle. 

===

Felix awoke with the sun in his eyes; he’d fallen asleep in the shade, but for long enough that the sun arced lower in the sky to subvert the tree and shine directly at his face. Umbreon, as usual, was curled beside his head. He opened one red eye at Felix’s movement. Nearby, Lucario and Greninja sparred, the sounds of their duel muffled into white noise as they traded hits. 

Umbreon licked his face, tongue gritty compared to the tender attentions of Eevee, but no less affectionate. 

He sat up, glancing at the headstone next to him. _Glenn Fraldarius_. He no longer felt the urge to cry whenever he looked upon it like he did when he was little, the feeling now replaced by a melancholy serenity. 

_What’s mine is also yours_. Glenn’s body was never recovered, so under his headstone, Felix buried instead the fragments of his heart that Glenn took to his grave.

“I finally understand,” Felix said to the grass and dirt. “I got stuck with that stuffy title you were supposed to have, but I understand now, what you meant by being my own person.”

“I saw him—Zoroark came to help us, at least until the war was won. You’re always watching over me, aren’t you? Even though you’re dead, you still find ways. All that time I thought it was Eevee you left for me, but I was wrong. I was wrong about so many things.”

Felix moved to sit against the headstone. “I get it, Glenn. You made your choices, and now I’ve made mine. I’ll be okay.” He sighed. “But I still miss you.”

===

Soon after his baby brother was born, Glenn bonded with an Eevee kit. It was smaller than its siblings and stood out among its littermates with its washed-out colored fur. The mother wouldn’t permit him close to her nest, but she reluctantly allowed her littlest kit to follow Glenn back to Castle Fraldarius. 

Only a child himself, Glenn was elated, and it would be many years before he would think back on this moment as one of sorrow for the mother. 

Glenn took to his brother immediately, taking on his new duties and responsibilities with the kind of honest solemnity seen only in children. Even though Joanna rarely let her newborn out of her sight, Glenn would never be caught shirking in his attentions. He naturally adopted the instincts of a protector, and Joanna was proud that she never had to instill supplementary brotherly affection into her firstborn. 

It was often debated whether Pokémon companions took after their humans or whether they simply sought out similar hearts, but whichever the case, Glenn’s dedication towards Felix rubbed off firmly onto his Eevee. Always alongside him, his little Eevee would do its part, offering its sumptuous tail to Felix sometimes as a toy and sometimes as a cushion. Glenn, ever dutiful, would make sure his two small charges are comfortably curled together before he considered settling down beside them for his own rest. 

And thus, from the moment he was born, Felix enjoyed being in the center of warm—and sometimes fluffy—embraces. It was only natural to name him after luck; lucky is he to know, however fleetingly, the boundless generosity of a brother’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could express these ideas in a more polished form but I don't have the time :( Also excuse me while I push my Glenn/Holst agenda in my Gen fic.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ismyria)


End file.
